


Dizzy

by Mousekins



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Claus is a good boyfriend, Established Relationship, M/M, Ninten suffers from dizziness, Sleepy boi is sleepy, medical use of drugs but they're mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousekins/pseuds/Mousekins
Summary: Ninten sucks at keeping his prescription, and as a consequence is subjected to being dizzy. Thankfully, Claus is a good boyfriend.





	Dizzy

If Claus had to deal with Ninten resting his head against his spine, he was going to explode out of pure embarrassment alone. He knows Ninten likes to do that, he finds some level of comfort simply burying his face into him, and regardless of where Ninten hid himself his shoulders would relax and Ninten would always inhale deeply. Apparently he really liked how he smelled for some reason, and while Claus didn’t mind him doing it, it still didn’t make it any less weird.   
  


“C’mon Ninten.” He shifts a little, the organised papers on his bed ruffling a little as he moves. Ninten whines out at him in protest, his arms wrapping around his midriff in an effort to keep his face buried into his back, and Claus sighs quietly. This is becoming a common occurrence, and Claus sorely wants to know just what was making Ninten flustered enough to warrant hiding his face.   
  


“Claa~us…” His midriff is squished and he feels the air ripping out of his lungs at the motion. Fucking  _ ow _ Ninten, what was that for? There’s a little pause, another soft intake of air, and Claus can practically feel Ninten’s want to whine at him further to get him to ask what was wrong. Ninten can never just  _ tell him _ what’s up, he has to elongate his name incessantly and force him to figure it out. Fine, he’ll bite.   
  


“What’s wrong?” He checks another box on his mock exam, angry that the question is even multiple choice to begin with, three of the answers sounded right and the one answer he  _ did _ have wasn’t there. So that sucks. Ninten’s hands clench around his pyjama shirt, and he hears him groan. Ninten’s super flustered right now and usually Claus would be revelling in the fact that his boyfriend was suffering, aside from the fact that he was suffering more due to this  _ stupid  _ **_fucking_ ** __ mock paper.  
  


“I uh…” Ninten’s nerves catch his words in his throat, and Claus can tell because the ‘uh’ wavers strangely. “... dizzy.” He places his mock paper down, okay, Ninten being dizzy wasn’t a good thing.    
  


“Have you taken your meds?”   
  


A pause.   
  


“I’ve been out for three days and Ion get more until t’m’r…” Well, that explains a lot. No wonder Ninten was being so clingy, he’d be falling over from lightheadedness if he wasn’t. Claus shifts the papers away so he can turn in Ninten’s grip, and though the smaller boy protests at first, when he’s tugged between Claus’s legs and held comfortably against his chest, Ninten relaxes. He curls up there, his head tilted so he’s still buried in his shirt to ease his dizziness.   
  


Granted, Claus knows that even with a black world, Ninten still isn’t feeling too great. Dizziness doesn’t care if you can or can’t see, dizziness doesn’t give a fuck about your senses, it triggers a false alarm and it’s going to make Ninten feel sick no matter what. There’s a reason that Claus tells him to renew his meds on time and pick them up, and this is precisely the reason.   
  


Still, he can’t fault Ninten for forgetting to pick them up. It’s test season and amongst everything else that’s probably on the other’s mind, his band practice for one-- oh, oh man. Ninten’s going to have a terrible time with his flute, he hasn’t picked it up in three days and it’ll be four days until he manages to legitimately practice it again.   
  


As if reading his fucking mind, Ninten’s hand raises to his forearm, and he taps and presses specific combinations on his arm. He can’t say it’s not a little distracting to have Ninten essentially be playing with his arm, but when he recognises the finger strokes to that he does when he practices his instrument, Claus smiles. Even when he’s dizzy and can’t lift his head properly, he still wants to play. He can’t say he doesn’t admire Ninten’s dedication.    
  


He doesn’t recall the exact melody that Ninten plays for practice, but he recalls how it sounds. So as Ninten presses a soft G against his arm, he starts to hum along with the melody as the fingers press into his skin. A second G, two B Flats, and Claus fumbles for the next note as Ninten chuckles quietly into his chest. Needless to say, out of the pair of them Ninten was infinitely more musically inclined than he is.    
  


Claus can follow along to a beat just fine, Lucas and him had the same talent for rhythm, but Ninten and Ness were the actual players of instruments. Regardless, Ninten seems to be in slightly higher spirits after his momentary lapse in memory, even if his dizziness was eating up his mental state. He resumes business on his mock paper, ticking off a couple more boxes as Ninten’s breathing hitches, resumes, hitches, sighs, and eventually evens out.    
  


The teen is leaning heavily against his chest, limp and cozy, snuggled between his arms and totally knocked out. At least his dizziness wouldn’t be fucking him over if he’s asleep, so he does his best to stay as still as he can while Ninten rests against him. He’s trying not to let his heart palpitate at the sight. Then again, who wouldn’t have a crazy heartbeat looking at this bundle of goof? His mouth is slightly opened, he’s breathing softly- if a little nasally- and he’s a picture of total relaxation.   
  


It’s a nice change from him being overly smiley, and it’s better than a miserable Ninten. Claus presses a soft kiss to the top of Ninten’s head even though he won’t feel it, and resumes checking boxes on his mock exam.    
  


He makes a note to pick up Ninten’s meds in the morning, hopefully before the other wakes up, and bundles his papers together. There’s a few beats of silence after that of him just watching Ninten’s peaceful visage and wishing that Ninten would feel this comfortable all of the time. He supposes that Ninten was just  _ that _ exhausted.   
  


Claus shifts so he’s laying down with Ninten in his arms, his coursework forgotten as he murmurs a quiet goodnight to a soundly sleeping boy, and lets himself fall asleep curled up around him protectively.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Megastarstrike for proof-reading it some and actually giving me the notes to the song Ninten is playing on Claus's arm.
> 
> This is a giftfic for notsodaily-ninten again because she owns my soul, but I also just wanted to write her something because the clausten tag needs more love.
> 
> Doc title is: "dizziness is a bitch but claus is nice sometimes too" ur welc.


End file.
